


Don't do a Skywalker

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Background Relationships, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentioned Mace Windu, Mentioned Plo Koon, Rape, References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), Slavery, Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Here is the prompt I used.Anakin had once known a slave that got interstellar pilot training(definitely a restricted skill) because he offered sexual favours to his master. He very tentatively asks the council when they refuse to train him, if that's something he can trade to be taught to be a jedi because he knows he's supposed to be a jedi. Slaves think differently about sex after all, it's just another thing masters do to you, not a special act between two lovers. Love between slaves is emotional and intellectual.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Quinlan Vos, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox & CC-6454 | Ponds & CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning reference to rape and slavery.

He was forced to work with General Vos. He wasn't a fan of the man. He was always dragging him out of his office and making sure he ate and that he slept.

He didn't like how the man always made his heart skip a beat or how he liked being called Quinlan instead of General Vos. He especially didn't like how he looked at him and saw something special.

Which was what he was doing right now.

"Can I help you?"

"Have I ever told you. How beautiful and amazing you are."

He gave him an unimpressed look.

"Were in our hotel room. You don't need to keep pretending to like me."

Quinlan frowned at that and was about to say something. Probably another declaration of love. When he quickly cut him off before he can say a word.

"We need to talk about our plan, for this mission."

Quinlan was still frowning, but he understood that he didn't want to talk about it. Which caused his heart to flutter. Stupid heart.

"Okay, what's the plan?"

"I was thinking about how the informant kept looking me over."

Quinlan growled while clenching his fist.

"I'm aware."

"I was thinking that tomorrow I could go up to him. Maybe offer sex in exchange for information."

Quinlan looked at him horrified. Which caused him to snap out.

"What? It's a great idea. The mission will be so much faster."

"Commander Fox I love you, but don't do a Skywalker."

"A Skywalker?"

"Yes, don't do a Skywalker."

He still looked at him confused, but Quinlan didn't explain it. Instead they came up with a new plan that didn't put him at risk.

Five days after the mission. He was sitting around a table with his brothers. They were playing cards and drinking whatever brew there men made.

He looked over at Rex who was peeking at Cody's cards.

"Hey Rex."

Rex slightly jumped in his seat.

"What?"

"I was wondering what a Skywalker was?"

Rex looked at him confused.

"Uh, my General."

Cody and Wolffe laughed.

"No I mean, Quinla-"

"Ooh Quinlan."

"Shut up Bly, How's Aayla doing?"

"She's fine, thank you very much."

Ponds looked at him curious.

"Please continue Fox."

At least he had one good brother.

"Anyway like I was saying."

He glared at his brothers.

"During our mission I came up with a plan. Our informant kept looking me over at the bar. I thought that it would be easier to get information, if I had sex with him."

His brothers looked at him in shock. Especially Ponds who looked really sad.

"Fox you have to stop doing this. You are more than just an object."

He ignored Ponds and looked at a frowning Cody.

"What!?!"

"I know it's just sex to you, but nat borns don't see it that way. You could get hurt, also you were coming up with that plan. Right in front of your man."

"For the last time Cody. He is not my man."

"Yeah, right."

"What's that supposed to mean Wolffe."

"Oh nothing, it's just that you both clearly like each other."

He scoffed.

"I hate him. I don't know what your talking about."

"Right."

Rex interrupted them.

"What happened next?"

"Well after I told Quinlan my plan. He rejected it and told me to stop doing a Skywalker."

Rex frowned.

"I've never heard that before. I'm going to call Commander Tano and ask her."

Rex picked up the comm and started calling.

"Hey Rex."

"Hello Commander, what's a doing a Skywalker?"

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Quinlan told Fox to stop doing a Skywalker."

"Well, I don't know all the details. Master Kenobi knows more than me. Let me go get him."

They heard Commander Tano walk over and start talking with General Kenobi.

"What's going on, Ahsoka?"

"Rex is wondering what doing a Skywalker is."

General Kenobi sounded suprised.

"Where did he hear that from."

"Quinlan told Commander Fox to stop doing a Skywalker."

"Okay, are they on comm with you."

"Yes."

They heard General Kenobi take the comm and sit down. Before turning on the camera.

"When my master found Anakin. He was a slave on Tatooine. My master realized he was extremely powerful in the force and bet on him. Anakin won a pod race and helped us get an engine after our ship crashed."

They all looked surprised to find out the General was a slave.

"My master took Anakin with us to Coruscant. The jedi council thought Anakin was to old and that he had attachment. I don't know what was going through his head, but it probably wasn't something good. The jedi council was planning on sending him back to Tatooine."

They could see General Kenobi frown while having a far away look.

"I don't know what was going through his head, but never has the jedi council been as shocked and speechless."

Ahsoka looked at him curious.

"What happened?"

"He dropped to his knees and asked the jedi council if he could change there mind by having sex with them."

Everyone looked shocked and horrified.

"The jedi council had definitely been shocked. I remember Master Windu had snapped at Anakin and asked him why He said that."

General Kenobi rubbed his face.

"Anakin had told Master Windu that it was because he knew a slave that got interstellar pilot training because he offered sexual favours to his master. Apparently Qui-Gon didn't tell them Anakin was a slave. They had been quite surprised to find that out."

He sighed.

"I remember how they had to explained, to Anakin how sex was between two concenting adults. Anakin had been really confused and told them about his master sometimes selling him to the brothels. Especially to this one senator that really liked him. They had been horrified and I think what Anakin said, was one of the reasons he was allowed to stay."

They all were shocked into silence before Commander Fox said.

"Who was the senator?"

"I don't know, Anakin never talked about them."

Commander Cody looked around and noticed the somber mood.

"At least he was never hurt like that again."

"I wish that was true."

Cody pailed while whispering.

"What happened?"

"None of the jedi council used him, but some of the council talked and rumor quickly spread. In less than two weeks the whole temple knew Anakin was a slave and what he had suggested to the council. A few knights had used him. Especially this one knight."

Rex looked concerned and angry about everything that happened. He looked at General Kenobi and asked.

"Are they still in the order?"

"No."

Commander Wolffe decided to ask.

"How did you find out about those knights and what they were doing."

"It was your General who found out."

Wolffe looked surprised.

"Master Koon had seen Anakin walking alone at night. He had been worried and followed him. He was in for quite the shock. He never told me the full details, but I have never seen Master Koon so angry."

They all sat there in silence before Ahsoka said.

"This took a really dark turn."

"Yeah."

They all agreed

"What are you talking about?"

General Kenobi and Commander Tano whipped there heads around to see General Skywalker standing in the doorway looking confused.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing the Commanders and Rex were asking some questions about jedi stuff. In fact I think they have to go know."

Ahsoka quickly shut off the comm.

Anakin frowned at them before shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, do you want to go out and get food."

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning really dark. Rape occurs in this chapter.

The 501st would be on leave for eight days. It wasn't a lot, but they would take what they could get.

The senate had decided to throw a Gala and Chancellor Palpatine had asked him to come. He didn't really want to go, but the Chancellor insisted. Saying how he wanted to introduce him to a friend of his.

He sighed while sitting back in his chair and cracking his back.

He looked up at the ceiling. Taking in all of the cracks, before looking at the clock. The Gala was starting soon. He sighed again before getting up and leaving his room.

He had just gotten back from his campaign, earlier today. Between visiting the Chancellor and debriefing the council. He barely had enough time to take a shower and change.

He was wearing the same robes he usually wore. Except he didn't have his armor on.

He drove to the senate and made it just in time. The Gala was all about the war effort. The senators had even invited some Commanders. He could see Commander Fox, Commander Cody and a sulking Captain Rex all wearing there dress uniforms. He smiled feeling more comfortable knowing they were around.

He walked up to them and said.

"You look amazing Rex."

Rex crossed his arms.

"General respectfully, go kark yourself."

He laughed while thinking about how much, Rex hated the dress uniform. He loathed the uniform so much that he never wore it.

They walked inside the main room and hung by the wall talking. They were all out of there element and they had decided to stick together. Commander Cody and Commander Fox were currently teasing Rex.

"Look at our little baby brother."

Rex growled.

"Shut up Fox."

"He's all grown up."

Commander Cody smirked.

"I used to remember how small and adorable he was."

Commander Fox laughed.

"Remember how he followed you every where."

"Yeah, he would always hug me and tell me how much he loved me."

Commander Cody reached up and started playing with the soft tuff of hair on his head. He cooed and said.

"Look at how soft and fluffy your hair has gotten."

Rex smacked his hand away saying.

"I'm going to shave it soon."

"Don't do that. It's so adorable."

Rex snapped at him.

"Shut up Cody."

They continued arguing, but stopped when the Chancellor came closer. They immediately stood straight and saluted, like the perfect soldiers they were.

The chancellor smiled and said.

"Do you mind if I borrow Anakin for a moment. I want him to meet a friend of mine."

The chancellor grabbed his arm and started walking along. He stumbled for a moment in surprise, before looking behind him and saying.

"Bye."

"Bye General."

Chancellor Palpatine lead him to a remote corner before getting a comm.

"I'm sorry. It looks like I need to take this."

The Chancellor walked off, leaving him alone.

He stood there feeling uncomfortable when a voice whispered.

"Hello pretty boy."

His eyes widened in fear and he turned around. He could never forget that voice.

The senators grin widened and he laughed.

"Oh my is it really you?"

He tried to take a step back, but the senator grabbed him and pushed him into a corner.

The senator leaned in and said.

"I heard you became a jedi."

The senator sounded angry and dug his nails into his flesh.

"That wasn't okay little slave. I was going to buy you and take care of you."

The senator said the last part in mock kindness.

He was shaking in fear and he tried to say.

"I-I'm a J-jedi now. You can't hu-rt me anym-or-e."

The senator slapped him before pinning him against the wall.

"You are nothing, but a whore."

The senator pressed into to his space. He tried to get away, but the senator put both his hands on the wall.

"I wonder if I look at your hip. Will it still have my initials ingraved on it."

He felt himself panic as the man laughed. He felt helpless and terrified. His shields were a mess and he was definitely projecting panic to any force sensitive on Coruscant.

"How about I take you back to my room and we can see if my initials are still there. I promise that I'll be gentle, if you do what I say."

"I'm n-not a s-s-lave anymore."

The senator growled and squeezed his throat.

"You are nothing, but a little whore. Is that how you became a jedi? Did you bend over and let the council fuck you? How about your master, did you suck his cock for him?"

The senator squeezed even harder. He could feel his lungs burn and he gasped for breathe.

When he feels like he is about to pass out. The senator quickly pulls away when he sees the chancellor come over.

The Chancellor is smiling and he claps.

"Ah Anakin. I see you have met senator Raddi Gorsceu."  
The senator smiles.

"It's so wonderful to see you again."

He flashes him a warning look.

"I was just speaking with Anakin here."

He felt nails dig into his flesh and a warning from the force.

The Chancellor's smile widened.

"I will leave you two alone. Enjoy the party."

The senator looked at him with a grin and said.

"I will."

He watched the Chancellor walk away while feeling his heart sink.

Senator Raddi was instantly behind him. whispering in his ear.

"Let's go slave."

He gulps, but follows along. He's dragged out of the party and into an abandoned hallway. Senator Raddi slaps him again and he falls to the floor. Only to get kicked for it.

"Stupid Whore. Are you fucking the Chancellor."

He's lifted up by his neck and whimpers.

"ANSWER ME YOU WHORE!"

"N-no."

He can feel himself tremble in fear.

"LIAR!"

Senator Raddi shakes him while squeezing his neck and laughing.

"Your nothing, but a slave."

The senator rips off his clothing saying.

"Your not a jedi, your a pleasure slave."

He tries to cry out when Senator Raddi drops him, but he can't because the senator grabs his his hair and makes him suck his cock.

He feels tears in his eyes from the Senator yanking his hair and fucking into his mouth.

He chokes while the senator calls him a whore and a pleasure slave.

The senator orgasms and without warning he chokes on hot cum. The senator laughs and tells him to swallow it all, like a good boy.

The senator picks him up and presses him against the wall. He can feel a finger circle his rim and closes his eyes.

"Look at me."

The senator grabs his hair. He cries out in pain, but the senator ignores him.

"I think you like being fucked, like the whore you are."

The Senator gets out a bottle of lube.

"You should be glad I packed this. In case I wanted to fuck someone."

The Senator puts lube on his fingers before sticking one in. The Senator gets impatient and sticks another one in. He cries from the stretch.

"Don't act like a baby. I'm sure the jedi have stretched you just like this."

The senator pushes in another finger and stretches him, before pulling out and shoving his cock in. He cries out at the pain and feels tears fall.

The Senator slaps him.

"Shut up."

The Senator starts fucking into him while groaning and grunting. He tries to stay silent, but occasionally whimpers.

The Senator takes what he wants and kisses him. He can feel the alcohol in his breathe.

The Senator bruises his hips and arms from how hard he is holding.

The senator keeps fucking into him until he cums. The Senator cries out in pleasure. Fucking him through his orgasm before pulling away.

He can feel cum on his legs and drip onto the floor. He closes his eyes in disgust. Before feeling a flash of movement. He falls to the floor and can hear a shout of surprise.

He looks up and sees Commander Fox tackling Senator Raddi.

Commander Cody and Rex run up to him. Rex crouches down and tries to touch him. He whimpers and moves back while the senator laughs.

"Once a slave always a slave. Let me go and I might let you have a taste."

Commander Fox growls.

"Shut up, you are under arrest for attacking a General in the grand army of the republic."

The Senator laughed.

" Look at him he's not a General, he's a worthless pleasure slave."

Commander Fox growled.

"Shut up."

Commander Fox drags the man away. He watches until the senator is out of sight, before turning back to a worried Rex and Cody. They are both looking at him in concern.

Rex grabs his clothes and helps him put them on. Commander Cody says.

"Let's get you back to the temple."

They both help him stand and his body shakes. Rex and Cody ask him questions about what happened.

"I used to be a slave and I was his favorite."

He feels there grip tighten and it grounds him.

Commander Cody says.

"Let's get you somewhere safe."

They exit the Rotunda and are greeted by multiple jedi running up the stairs in a panic.

"What happened we felt, a great disturbance in the force?"

"ANAKIN!"

He flinched at the loud noise. Obi-Wan ran up to him while looking extremely worried.

"Are you okay. What happened?"

He didn't say anything instead he pressed against Rex and Cody while feeling extremely nervous.

Rex looked at Obi-Wan and said.

"Senator Raddi Gorsceu raped him."

A few jedi gasp.

General Yoda's ears lower and Rex is instantly reminded that. General Yoda is part of the same lineage as General Skywalker.

Obi-Wan looks panicked and he says.

"Anakin."

Obi-Wan held out his hand and he flinched. Obi-Wan quickly pulled his hand back as though he was burned.

"Take him to the halls of healing. We will deal with the senator."

Commander Cody salutes.

"Yes sir."


End file.
